


Lazy Mornings

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day Fanfiction Challenge [1]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1- Write a short fanfiction featuring a pairing in a domestic situation</p><p>Nick isn't really a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cannot write fanfiction at all, I am so sorry. I also hope this counts as domestic??

‘God, what is that awful noise?’ The alarm clocks ringing was relentless, making Nick’s already pounding head hurt more. His hand hangs limply off the side of the bed, a groan muffled by the soft fabric of the pillowcase. The alarm stops suddenly, a final ring echoing off the walls of the elaborately decorated bedroom.   
“It’s 8:00am, Old sport.” A familiar voice speaks softly as he pulls the covers off of the other man.   
“g’ morning.” Nick can’t help but, smile a little. He rolls over, pushing his hair back with a yawn. The other man, the great Jay Gatsby, leans over to kiss Nick’s forehead. Nick sits up and stretches with a soft chuckle.   
“You can’t sleep forever.” Gatsby says, a hint of amusement in his voice. The other man was already dressed, black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a vest. Nick’s eyes lingered for a few moments before grabbing the collar of Gatsby’s shirt and pulling him down for a kiss. Gatsby laughed and kissed Nick back softly. Nick leaned back a little, causing the other to lose his balance, falling right on top of him, their foreheads bumping painfully.   
“Shit.” Nick hisses in embarrassment (and pain). Gatsby groaned a little, then chuckled.   
“Well, that was clumsy.” Nick places his hands on Gatsby’s recently-shaved face and kissed him clumsily, movements still heavy with sleep. Gatsby adjusted his position over Nick and smiled at him. Sometimes Nick thought that Gatsby was more in love with him and he was with Gatsby. The light shined through the windows, casting dramatic shadows of the two men on the striped wallpaper on the wall. Nick and Gatsby exchanged a few more kisses before Gatsby laid next to him. They laid like this for a while, the sun gradually raising higher in the sky. Nick slid his arms around Gatsby’s waist and kissed Gatsby’s neck softly. “Would you like some coffee, old sport?”  
“Yes, please.”


End file.
